To, co w bajkach pisane
by YuukiAyamari
Summary: Bel uwielbia czytać bajki, jednak niektóre z nich naprawdę go irytują i próbują zmusić do głębszych przemyśleń. Jednak on wcale nie jest stworzony do takich bzdur. Krótkie i bez sensu, ale skoro już się napisało, to niech pójdzie w świat.


Mówiły mi wróżki, że gdzieś na skraju lasu,  
Mieszka księżniczka, co nie lubi hałasu.  
Udałem się w to miejsce, pełen swych nadziei,  
Lecz ni damy, ni ciszy, nigdy tam nie widzieli.

\- _A potem żyli długo i szczęśliwie…_ Pfe, też coś. - Rzucona książka z furkotem stronic przeleciała przez cały pokój, zatrzymując się na ścianie z dość głośnym plaskiem, po czym upadła na podłogę, do wtóru szyderczego śmiechu. - Raz się zobaczyli i już! Wielka miłość, psia mać. Jakby taki chłam w ogóle był możliwy! Później dziwota, że na ulice wychodzą stada wypudrowanych, wątpliwych piękności i oczekują cudu. Księcia z bajki. Bleee...  
Przez spore okno, do pomieszczenia wpadały pierwsze dzisiaj promienie słońca, rozlewając się czerwonawo na puchatym dywanie. Irytujący świergot ulatujący z ptasich dziobów był na tyle denerwujący, że w końcu zmusił rozwalonego na łóżku chłopaka, do podźwignięcia swojego szlachetnego tyłka i ucięcia piskliwego jazgotu. Jednak jak na złość, cholerne ptaszyska były zbyt daleko by nawet on, najwybitniejszy geniusz i mistrz w rzucie do celu, był w stanie dorzucić swą broń i na wieki uciszyć obrzydliwe dźwięki.  
Belphegor warknął poirytowany, zatrzaskując do tej pory szeroko otwarte okno i ruszył do drzwi, chcąc wyładować swoją frustrację na sali treningowej. Już sam nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, by zaznać chociaż chwili świętego spokoju. Nawet zamkniecie na cztery spusty w jego własnym, książęcym pokoju, zupełnie nic nie dawało! Blondyn wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, próbując zapanować nad targającą nim złością. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, czym była spowodowana, ale zawładnęła nim, porywając go w szaleństwie.  
\- Voooi, Bel, czego ty się tak trzęsiesz, cholero? - Mijający go długowłosy szermierz zatrzymał się raptownie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś ważnego. - Bel? Dobrze się czujesz? - tym razem głos był cichszy i mniej podobny do zwyczajowego, squalowego warkotu.  
\- Shishishi… Książę czuje się świetnie. - Odpowiedź, choć zachowała typową dla blondyna formę, to jednak była dziwnie mdła.  
\- Hn. - Białowłosy przekrzywił głowę, marszcząc przy tym brwi. - Spodziewałem się, że masz niebieskie oczy, a tu proszę, taka niespodzianka. Zielone. - Szermierz zacmokał z rozczarowaniem, by po chwili uśmiechnąć się złośliwie, gdy dłonie Bela wystrzeliły do grzywki, by zdać sobie sprawę, że faktycznie jest roztrzepana i nie zasłanie już jego cennej tajemnicy.  
\- Niech cię szlag! - Wrzasnął, dobywając noży i puścił się w pogoń, za uciekającym Superbim.  
Teraz w ogóle nie interesowało go to, że prawie wpadł na bossa, potknął się na progu i walnął ramieniem we framugą. Liczyło się tylko to, by dopaść tą nędzną, głupią rybę i przerobić ją na składnik do jego ulubionego sushi. O taaaak, smakołyk z rekina będzie idealnym końcem dla mistrza mieczy. Już, już prawie udało mi się wbić jedno ze swoich ostrzy w ukryty za włosami kark Squalo, jednak w ostatnich sekundach coś poszło zdecydowanie nie tak. Belphegor sam nie wiedział, jakim sposobem dotarli na basen, nie miał też pojęcia, jak mógł tego nie zauważyć, że Squalo odskoczył w bok, ujawniając tym samym przepaść pełną wody.  
Głośny plusk i miliony rozpryśniętych kropelek wody, do tego dziki śmiech szermierza były jedynym, z czego Bel zdał sobie sprawę, gdy wypłynął na powierzchnię. Zielone oczy ciskały gromy, gdy wygrzebywał się na brzeg, chcąc, naprawdę chcąc, zatłuc tego cholernego rekina. Z dzikim, zwierzęcym wrzaskiem znów ruszył w pościg.  
Na co mu była jakaś durna księżniczka? Przecież i tak nigdy nie zostanie królem, po tym wszystkim, czego się dopuścił. Niby jest księciem, jednak wcale nie musi się z nikim wiązać, przedłużać linii rodu i w ogóle. Nie potrzebuje nikogo. Zamiast skupiać się na bzdetach, lepiej zająć się iście królewską zabawą, jaką jest polowanie. Zwłaszcza, że dobrze rozegrane daje mnóstwo satysfakcji i odgania nudę~


End file.
